


In Which Harry Fails Adorably

by onedirectionrody



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, M/M, Punk Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionrody/pseuds/onedirectionrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute Punk!Louis FlowerChild!Harry drabble I wrote in class, because I was too embarrassed to write porn in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry Fails Adorably

“Are you gay?” Louis, who had been dozing on and off in the sun, is suddenly, harshly, painfully, awake.

“What?” his voice is raspy, and a bit squeaky from surprise, so he clears his throat and tries again. “What?”

A boy with ringlets fluffed around his pale face is looking at him, head cocked to the side. Louis is jealous. He could never pull off that shade of pale. He has to sunbathe to maintain his golden color, or he looks ill. _Not that it’s a horrible inconvenience_ , he thinks, stretching lazily.

“I _said_ ‘Are you gay?’”

“Why, yes,” Louis quips. “I am rather happy. Or at least I was, before you blocked my sun.”

The boy rolls his eyes. “I can make you happy,” he says sincerely, before walking away.

Louis shrugs and closes his eyes again.

 

“Did it hurt?”

Louis looks over the top of his Ray Bans at the boy sitting next to him, looking at him eagerly.

“Well,” he says, running his fingers over his new tattoo, a compass on his arm, “At first, yeah. But I really like it, so it was worth it.”

The boy reaches out, runs his fingers gently over the slightly-raised skin.

“When you fell from heaven, I meant,” the boy stutters.

Louis quirks a pierced eyebrow and stares until the boy turns to leave.

“I’m… um… Harry, by the way,” he mumbles over his shoulder.

“Louis. Pronounced like the French monarch.”

Harry stops and turns towards him. Then, he grins, showing off a pair of deep dimples.

 

“Hey,” Harry says, poking Louis’s bicep.

“Um… hi,” Louis says.

“Guess what I got?”

“Hmm?” Louis leans back on his elbows, basking in the warmth.

Harry promptly takes off his shirt.

“You were right, it does hurt at first.”

Harry has a large butterfly tattooed on his stomach.

“Tell me it isn’t real,” Louis groans.

“It’s real, alright. And it’s a monarch, like you!” Harry looks at him as if he’s expecting praise.

“It’s very pretty, Harry.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Thank you!” Harry puts his shirt back on, then skips away.

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never felt it.”

“Or do I need to walk by again?” Harry finishes lamely.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you.”

“Right. I’ll just…” Harry gestures towards the library.

“Bye, Harry.”

 

Harry doesn’t even stop to talk, just plops a wilting crown of daisies on Louis’s head. Louis would think he’s mocking him, except he’s wearing one too.

 

“Is that a mirror in your pocket?”

Louis blinks up at Harry. He’s wearing a polka-dotted blouse. Louis squints. The dots are hearts.

“No,” Louis replies. “It’s a lighter.” He pulls the silver lighter out of his pocket and it flashes in the sun.

“‘Cause… ‘cause I can see myself in your pants,” Harry says.

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“Okay!”

 

Louis’s favorite diner has chrome tables. Harry keeps breathing on theirs and then drawing smiley faces in the fog.

“What’s your favorite color, Louis?”

“Black.”

“Is that why you wear so much of it?”

“Mostly.”

“Louis?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“What are those piercings called? The ones under your mouth?”

“Snake bites.”

“I like them.”

“Thank you.”

“Is this a date?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you for clarifying.”

Louis laughs at that. “What did you think it was?”

“I dunno. I didn’t really think you would show up.”

“Why wouldn’t I show up?”

“Sometimes, people make fun of me.”

“I don’t make fun of people.”

“I like you, Lou.”

“I like you too, Haz.”

“Can we get ice cream now?”

“Sure.”

 

When Harry holds his hand later, under a picnic table in the park, Louis doesn’t mind.


End file.
